Ella Martinez
Ella Martinez was the daughter of Dr. Valencia Martinez and the half-sister of Maximum Ride. Unlike the Flock, she possessed only human DNA, making her "normal". History ''The Angel Experiment'' Max first spotted Ella while flying over Arizona. Ella was surrounded by three boys, two of whom were named José and Dwayne. They had beaten up another kid named Ortiz and were telling Ella that it was none of her business and they had to teach him a lesson. Ella responded that he looked like he'd been hit by a car. They threatened to do the same to her when Max stepped in and defended her. Ella was able to run to safety while Max fended them off, but one of them was carrying a gun and shot at Max, grazing her shoulder and clipping her wing. Max unknowingly made her way to Ella's house in the rain and spotted her in the garden with her dog, Magnolia. After introducing herself and revealing her wound, she was led inside, where Ella's mother—Dr. Valencia Martinez—cared for her. Ella was in the bathroom when she and Dr. Martinez discovered Max's wings. The next morning, she went with her mother to ask Max about breakfast. After eating "a real breakfast" at the table, she had to go to school. Sometime after she got back, she made chocolate chip cookies with Dr. Martinez and Max. That night, Max informed her that she'd have to take off the next day, distressing her and causing her to say that the Flock leader was like a cousin or sister to her. She also asked if she would ever come back. Ella was awed and delighted by the sight of Max in flight the day of her departure. ''Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports'' Max revisited the Martinez family twice and saw Ella both times. The first meeting, they had hugged for a long time until Fang sighed impatiently. Ella and Max later went into Ella's room so she could change out of her soccer uniform into regular clothes. While there, she'd asked Max if Fang was her boyfriend, to which the Flock leader said no. Ella, as she pulled on some jeans and a hoodie, said he was adorable, though not as cute as Shaw Akers, a boy in her class. The two of them flopped on the bed and Ella told Max about Shaw before Dr. Martinez called Max for her microsurgery. After Max had been given Valium at the start of the surgery, Ella told her she was okay and patted her shoulder. Later on in the process, Max asked if they had a La-Z Boy anywhere, to which Ella said no. Sometime following the failure of the surgery, she told Max and Fang miserably that she didn't want either of them to go; however, they had to do so and left shortly after. Max and Fang met Ella once again in Arizona after Itexicon's fall, that time along with the rest of the Flock. She ran up to Max and gave her a hug, crying that she was her sister. Later, the Martinezes, Jeb Batchelder, and the Flock ate Mexican food together, though afterwards, the Flock had to depart again. Before they left, however, they each hugged Dr. Martinez and Ella "about a hundred times". ''MAX'' She was to have been at her aunt's house when Dr. Martinez was kidnapped by Mr. Chu. ''ANGEL'' Iggy and Ella were temporarily brainwashed by the Doomsday Group. Ella was brainwashed when the Doomsday Group held a rally at her school; Iggy was apparently brainwashed later, back at the Martinez house, when Doomsday Group members visited with flyers. On Ella’s phone, the Flock finds encrypted information on the Doomsday Group's locations, the Gen-77 kids, and a process which would strip away and replace genetic material. The Flock manages to deprogram Iggy and Ella, but soon afterwards Ella runs away. She leaves a note saying, “I was meant to have wings.” ''Nevermore'' Ella was next seen living safely on the island, and was overjoyed to see the Flock again. Max said that she hadn’t seen Ella since Dr. Martinez rescued her from the 99 Percenters. While on the island, Ella and Iggy kissed in public. When the apocalypse began, she was herded into the underground caverns along with Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, her mother, and most of the other mutants. This is the last time she is mentioned in the book. ''Maximum Ride Forever'' It was revealed that Ella—along with Dr. Martinez, Nino Pierpont, and all the mutants without gills—had perished underground when the caverns flooded with seawater. Appearance Ella was younger than Max; she was around 12 years old, possibly 13 by FANG and ANGEL. It was said in Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports that she attended a school dance, implying she was middle or high school-aged. She presumably has a hispanic appearance: olive skin, dark hair and eyes, etc. Relationships Shaw Akers In Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports, when Max came back to Arizona to visit her (with Fang this time), Ella had asked Max if Fang was her boyfriend, then persisted on that he was adorable. However, Ella had also said he wasn't as cute as Shaw, who had asked her to the Christmas dance. Iggy Ella developed a relationship with Iggy in the later books. This was first hinted at when she said that she might have a crush on Iggy. Later in ANGEL, when both Iggy and Ella were brainwashed and temporarily joined the Doomsday Group, the romance started to develop. Finally, in Nevermore, they kissed in public on the island of Paradise. Max Ella was Max's half-sister. She had the same mother as Max (Dr. Martinez), but not the same father, as Max's father was Jeb Batchelder. They trusted one another, though, and Ella talked to Max a lot about her relationships with boys. She had said in The Angel Experiment ''and ''Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports that she wished that Max was her sister, before discovering she actually was her half-sister, as revealed in the later of the two books. Trivia *Her father's identity is unknown. *She plays on a soccer team. *She thinks Fang is cute. SaveSave Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:The Angel Experiment Characters Category:Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports Characters Category:ANGEL Characters Category:Nevermore Characters Category:Deceased